


better than a lifetime alone

by tabletofjedtavius



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Frankie is a cat, M/M, Strong language because it's Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletofjedtavius/pseuds/tabletofjedtavius
Summary: Its eyes shone in the lamplight, gleaming brightly and giving it an intelligence that Joe didn't think he'd ever seen before. Of course, he knew magic animals were different to muggle ones, always had been, always would be. But for the bird, something was different.It turned suddenly, facing away from Joe and there was a small snap.His eyes widened as the creature began to grow, wings extending into arms, bending it's spine into an unnatural position. The feathers moved back into it's skin, short curls growing on top of it's scalp and robes appearing within an instant.OrJoseph Mazzello had gotten to the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts before meeting such a charming individual.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee & Joe Mazzello, Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody Cast Summer 2020Event





	better than a lifetime alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathernotmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/gifts).



The common room was strangely quiet for once. The usual buzz of low chatter was absent, leaving Joe sat alone in front of the fire, humming softly to himself as he rushed through the wok he really should have done the night before.

Hey, it wasn't _his_ fault that Ben had decided to set off fireworks just as he had settled down for the night. It's not like he was just going to miss out!

Even as he worked, Joe didn't miss the quiet growl and hiss, marking the presence of Frankie sliding in behind another student.

Joe had to admit to himself, Frankie was (and always would be) an absolute dick of a cat. Nobody thought otherwise, the majority of the house having received scratches to the ankles, or had to deal with the constant hissing as he made his way round the common rooms each day.

After a few moments of watching the cat wander round the room, Joe frowned, standing up and watching him carefully.

"Oi... oi, what's in your mouth?" He snapped, jumping up from out of his seat.

Frankie sped up, running through the room, Joe chasing him.

"I said, _what the fuck is in your mouth?_ " He scooped him up, wincing as Frankie clawed at his arms. "Fucking cat..."

There was a soft thud as Frankie opened his mouth, taking a leap off Joe and disappearing up the stairs.

The small ball fell on to the carpet, curled up tightly. Joe looked closer, frowning and going out to touch before he realised.

"Merlin, you... fucking cat!"

It was a bird. A small, tree sparrow, tweeting gently and clearly in pain. For a moment Joe considered putting it out of its misery, perhaps throwing it out of a window or, shit, even the thought made him retch, hitting it with a book.

Upon closer inspection, he realised the bird was moving, fluttering it's wings and trying to get away.

"Hey..." Joe extended a hand slowly, waiting for it to approach. The sparrow simply floated off, flying for a moment, hopping for a couple of steps and trying to fly again.

With every step he took, the sparrow moved again, leaving about six feet of space between the pair of them. Trying not to chuckle, he took another step, watching as it hopped backwards. Smart bird.

Eventually he stopped, crouching down and smiling at the animal softly. Its eyes shone in the lamplight, gleaming brightly and giving it an intelligence that Joe didn't think he'd ever seen before. Of course, he knew magic animals were different to muggle ones, always had been, always would be. But for the bird, something was different.

It turned suddenly, facing away from Joe and there was a small snap.

His eyes widened as the creature began to grow, wings extending into arms, bending it's spine into an unnatural position. The feathers moved back into it's skin, short curls growing on top of it's scalp and robes appearing within an instant.

"What the fuck...?"

It felt like he'd only blinked when suddenly was a fully grown boy stood in front of him, turning around sheepishly. He was tan, much darker than Joe, although that wasn't a difficult task. The curls on his head were unruly, clearly messed up when he... transformed?

"I'm sorry if I... if I frightened you." The boy ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip anxiously. His robes were blue, clearly a Ravenclaw, tie slightly skewed and shirt untucked. After taking a moment to clear up his appearance, he looked up again, making eye contact with Joe.

"You... what was- how did you do that?!" He exclaimed, honestly not sure whether he was laughing or just too confused to do anything else.

"I uh... I'm an animagi. Not classified yet, but I'm on the way." He swallowed. "I'm Rami. Malek, I'm in Ravenclaw. God, that's stupid, of course I'm in Ravenclaw, you know that." He flushed and looked down.

Joe made a small noise in the back of his throat, nodding at him. "Hey, man, it's no big deal you just... shit me up a little."

The boy- Rami let out a soft chuckle, "Sorry about that. And..." He looked around, "I don't think I should be in your common room."

"No, don't worry about it. Houses are allowed to visit other common rooms, as long as we have permission. I'm not gonna kick you out or anything." Joe shot him a smile.

With another laugh, Rami nodded. "Thanks, I guess." He had one hand resting on his wrist lightly and Joe frowned.

"Oh shit! Frankie just fucking attacked you, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Joe pulled Rami's sleeve up, giving a wince. "Merlin... we gotta get you to the infirmary. I'd try and heal you but I'm... meagre at healing spells."

The gash wasn't too deep, only really bleeding enough for it to be noticeable. Still, Joe didn't really fancy being responsible for a fellow student having been attacked by a (dickhead) cat, as well as having Rami have to explain how it was it happened anyway.

"No, I'll be alright. One of my friend is alright at them, he can sort it out." Rami shook his sleeve back down, applying pressure with his robe. "I can just get the bleeding down for now. I'm not great at spells either."

Rolling his eyes, Joe grinned. "You're a Ravenclaw, you're probably great! All of the Ravenclaws that I know are just... A genius."

He could tell just from the look on Rami's face that he had said the wrong thing. The tight-lipped smile and small nod that Rami gave made him pause.

"I mean... I guess it's like that. I'm not great at classwork but I read a lot. My brother makes fun of me because I was placed in all house of wit, but I don't get as high grades as anyone else." Rami shrugged it off, "Then he'll say it's because I'm quick when it comes to arguing."

_Oh great, way to go, Joe, making a cute boy you just met start calling himself names. Yeah, that's how you make an impression on them. He really has to learn boundaries._

"Shit, I'm sorry." There was a thick silence, both of them staring down at the carpeted floor for a few moments, before speaking again. "You said you had a brother? I thought you looked familiar, do I know him?"

Rami looked taken aback, one brow raised. "Uh... I doubt it, he doesn't actually go here."

"He studies abroad? Cool, which school?"

_Wrong thing again, Joseph._

"I think you misunderstand." Rami laughed again, this time showing his teeth, perfectly straight and bright, glinting in the- shit, Rami's speaking. "My parents, my brother and sister are muggles. I'm the only one in my family who goes here."

"Wait, that's really cool!" Joe exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in relief. "So when you came here, everything was new and probably awesome to learn, right?"

The two found themselves moving to the sofa, sitting down and talking about Rami's family, then Joe's, ending up jumping from subject to subject excitedly.

After a while, Rami checked the time, frowning. "I guess I should probably start heading back. Gwilym's gonna be worried about me."

Joe's face fell and he glanced at the clock, nodding. "Yeah, probably. It was really nice to meet you though. I hope your arms alright."

Rami looked down as though he had forgotten, his robe sticking to the mess on his arm and he laughed. "I'll be fine. These robes were clean though." Rami sighed.

Leading him to the door, Joe gave him a gentle smile, patting his back. "Hey, if we're in any lessons together... don't hesitate to make conversation."

"I won't." And with that, Rami left.

The platform was crowded, families rushing around, checking their luggage at last minute, desperately hugging parents and rolling their eyes. Joe, with most of the seventh years, was looking anxious, torn between sadness that this would be his last time getting the train to school, or happiness that he could finally start making his own way in the world, like his father had.

He was turning around every few moments, squinting desperately into the distance, muttering under his breath.

"Where is he, where is he?"

Joe let out a yell as a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly and giggling. "Fuck!"

Rami was cuddled behind Joe, laughing. "I missed you too much to not hug you on sight!" He kissed his cheek lightly.

Turning around and cupping his face, Joe smiled, pressing his lips against Rami's. "You nervous for our last year?"

The Egyptian looked down, eyes sad. "I didn't even get to spend time with you. When you think, this time two years ago, we didn't even know each other."

"I know." Joe held him close, pressing Rami into his shoulder. "But you need to think that this is the last chapter of the first book. And this shit is a fucking series."

Rami laughed and looked him in the eye as he pulled back. "Mm, we're both the main characters, eh?"

"Exactly." Joe kissed him again.

There was a sudden surge in the crowd, hundreds of students trying to board, so he took Rami by the hand, leading him down the train until he saw Gwilym and Ben sat down, looking out of the window.

"Here," he ushered Rami inside and shut the door, sighing gently. "I've missed you all."

Ben rolled his eyes and curled his feet up on the seat. "Soppy git. You act as if this is the last time that we're going to see each other."

There was a pause for a few moments, when Rami frowned. "Well... even if none of you want to, I'll be holding a barbecue every month, and yes, I expect you all to be there. No exceptions."

Gwilym laughed and ruffled Rami's hair, whilst Joe looked confused. "What the _fuck_ is a barbecue?"

It was a few minutes after that there was one final whistle, before the train slowly started to move and students gathered to the windows to wave goodbye to their families.

Joe turned to Rami, stroking his cheek gently. "Ready to take our last year by storm?"

Rami grinned and kissed him. "Only if you're there with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever really writing something and I'm aware that this is really short and shitty. I can only hope that the request was met.


End file.
